It Is Now
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Sequel to "They Think It's All Over." Camelot has a new threat, and it's not anyone any of the group would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

Three days later, they were running through Camelot. Why were they running through Camelot? Well...

"They're catching up!" Vampirella yelled.

Legolas risked a look back. "I can see that!"

"I SEE THE FERRET!" Sir Leon yelled, before realizing that that was probably the weirdest thing he had ever shouted.

* * *

Running into the time machine, they slammed the door shut. Vampirella leaned against the wall and slid down it, exhausted. "The rain burned." She stated simply.

Perceptor looked at a terrible burn on his arm. "You don't say."

She shook her head. "Rain shouldn't burn."

Jazz nodded patronizingly. "Congrats."

"Why was the rain burning?" She asked, still exhausted.

There was a knocking. Someone was knocking on the doors to the Iron Ferret? "I wanna know who that is." Shockwave whispered.

Blurr brought up the CCTV footage of outside the time machine. "Woah-what-in-the-pit-is-that?-Guys-do-you-recognize-this?"

The knights of Camelot, plus Merlin, had a look themselves, all shaking their heads.

"Show me." Vampirella requested. Blurr threw the datapad to her. "It's...a giant water thing."

Arthur sighed. "You don't say."

"Why is there a giant water thing knocking on the door?"

The Iron Ferret suddenly tilted.

"We cannot just stay here." Legolas whispered.

"Then what do we do?" Vampirella asked.

Jetfire and Jetstorm walked up to the door and simply opened it. Jetfire threw a fireball at the water creature, evaporating it.

"Well that's one way to do it." Jazz stated.

Arthur pushed past the twins to take a closer look. There was a noise. A screaming noise. But not a fearful scream, more of a battle cry. Before he knew it, Arthur had been pushed on to the floor.

He reached for his sword and attacked whatever it was that had crashed into him. Vampirella and Merlin sat back and enjoyed the show, while everyone else were left wondering whether or not to help out. They ended up deciding not to.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Vampirella asked.

Whoever had attacked the young king has a sword of his own. Arthur was really confused. Who was he even fighting? And why? Oh well.

Realizing who he was, Vampirella stood up. "Arthur, you may have seriously fragged off some people."

The newcomer, after pushing Arthur to the floor, aimed his sword at him. "You tried t' kill me, mate."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Vampirella burst out laughing. "Ooh attack of the era." She exclaimed.

* * *

**So who's the newcomer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stella Cycles=years**

* * *

"Me name's C'ptain Jack Sparrow, mate." The newcomer exclaimed.

"I don't know you!" Arthur yelled.

Vampirella smiled. "Yeah, you do."

"No I don't!"

"How did you get here?" Shockwave asked the pirate.

"I dunno, somethin' green?" Jack Sparrow told him, never taking his eyes off Arthur.

Vampirella and Shockwave sighed and looked at each other. "Dodged up bridge."

"You still haven't figured out why that's happening yet?" Merlin asked.

Shockwave shook his head. "Oh come on, it took Stella Cycles for them to realize the Head of Intel was a spy."

"That-glitch-head-accused-everyone-but!" Blurr complained, leaving any non-Cybertronian confused. They had no idea what they were going on about and they weren't about to ask.

Picking up on their confusion, Blitzwing tried to explain. "Their second in command vouldn't accept zhat Head of Intel, aka Shockwave, vas zhe spy."

"Yes that's very nice," Stated Arthur. "but a little help would be nice."

They didn't realize the two had started fighting again. They both had the same level of skill, yet the pirate had something Arthur never would; the intent to cheat.

"ONE PENDRAGON! THERE'S ONLY ONE PENDRAGON!" Vampirella yelled as if she was at a football match.

"That's not what I meant!" Arthur shouted, defending himself from the incoming sword.

"Well that's the best you'll get!"

"Don't you think we should help him?" Legolas asked.

The knights shook their heads. "No, this is too funny." Gwaine laughed.

* * *

Now the fight had finished, they sat down and had a little chat.

"Look, mate, when you banished magic, where do you think the sorcerers went, eh? They took over the Black Pearl! They're not on Camelot's lands any more."

Leon leaned near Shockwave. "The Black Pearl?"

"Their ship." Shockwave told him.

"Why were you here, though?" Vampirella asked. "I know my Geography skills are pretty poor, but we're nowhere near the Caribbean."

"Dunno, mate." The pirate replied. "The Black Pearl drifted towards a green light and here we are."

"I don't think these space bridges are faulty." Legolas thought aloud, now just about used to the idea. "I think someone's controlling them."

"Is that possible?" Elrond asked the Cybertronians.

Vampirella looked over to Blurr. "If-someone-knows-how-the-space-bridges-work-then-it-is-possible-for-them-to-create-something-to-control-it-from-long-distances." The Intel Agent explained.

"Think this is the same rainy person?" Vampirella suggested.

Shockwave shrugged. "We need to find out what this rain is for. There must be something."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

The group, who were growing so much they really needed a name, were being watched on a screen.

"You were right. The rain _is _distracting them. Good work with the fake monster creature."

The room they were in was really dark, the only light coming from the screen.

"Thanks, I thought so." The leader smiled. "All we need now is a little personal disaster. Once struggling with their own matters, they will stand no chance."

"What's the plan?" The first voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

So things didn't get any more confusing, Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard, waiting for their next encounter with the vampire.

"Does anyone have the feeling they're being watched?" Rachel asked.

Taryn nodded. "How can someone be watching us, though? No-one else is here."

"It's probably just one of those feelings." Jade reassured them.

* * *

"Good plan. Who's our first target?"

The leader paused, thinking. "Let's go for the strongest of them. If he will break, surely so will the others."

"Who is the strongest?"

He paused again. "The healer."

* * *

"I did not ban sorcery." Arthur wanted to clear up. "In fact, it's accepted now. We will help you get your ship back."

"We will?" Elrond asked, who still didn't want to be here.

"One of us will need to be severely injured so there's a reason for Elrond to be here." Vampirella joked.

Elrond gave a fake satisfied smile. "Thank you."

"Look, mate, I don't even know where we are or how we got here but the Pearl is long gone."

"Iron Ferret?" Vampirella suggested.

* * *

Vampirella and Shockwave ran to the controls, while the Doctor took his time in entering. "Hmm, still prefer the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Only coz it's bigger on the inside." Soundwave muttered.

The Iron Ferret shuddered and jolted. "Woah!" Vampirella clung onto Shockwave, who grabbed hold of the console.

"Watch it!" The Doctor yelled.

"We've not done anything!" Vampirella yelled.

That could only mean one thing.

Someone else was controlling the Iron Ferret. Perhaps the same person who was controlling the space bridges?

The time machine crash landed in unknown lands. Unknown to the monitors, anyway.

Legolas slowly opened the doors. "Again?"

"Where are we?" Gwaine asked.

He pushed the doors wider.

Mirkwood.

* * *

"They are here!" The leader exclaimed.

* * *

The place looked abandoned. "Where is everyone?" Vampirella asked.

"Does anyone know _when _we are?" First Aid asked.

"I don't understand Elven times." Vampirella shrugged. "It's all very confusing."

"Something happened." Legolas stated. He walked on, slowly. "The trees are uneasy." If it wasn't for Legolas' slightly scared expression, Vampirella would have made some sort of tree related joke. "There's some sort of evil here."

"Wow, there must be something wrong." The vampire whispered. "He used an apostrophe."

"Legolas." A voice exclaimed. "Elrond, it is good to see you again."

"A-And..and you." Elrond stuttered. "How long has it been?"

The King smiled. "Many years, my friend."

"Just wondering, do you know us?" Skywarp asked.

Thranduil shook his head. "Should I?"

"That doesn't add up." Blitzwing stated.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"We met, remember? When there were those Orcs." Jetfire explained.

"He didn't know us then, and he doesn't know us now." Jetstorm added.

Vampirella nodded. "He can't not know us both times."

"What exactly are you implying?" Thranduil asked.

Both Legolas and Elrond took a step back from the King.

"I'm _**implying **_that you aren't all that you seem." Vampirella glared at Thranduil.

"You dare accuse the King of Mirkwood?!" Another voice asked. "You have no place here. You know nothing of us."

"Oh really? Tell me, who wears the rings?"

Thranduil tilted his head in confusion. "What rings do you speak of?"

It was at this point that Vampirella seriously hoped her research was worth it. "Oh, you know. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone. Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

The King smiled. "Continue."

She did. "One ring to bring them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them..." She then added. "In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. Don't claim I know nothing of this place! Don't underestimate my stalkerness."


	4. Chapter 4

The one who had spoken earlier stepped forwards. His long, black hair blew in the breeze. Wait, long black hair? So he wasn't a wood-elf.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked, trying to keep his voice strong and steady.

He stepped into more light, smiling. His long black coat almost dragged on the floor. His shirt was the cover of blood. This was no elf.

The Cybertronians backed away slightly and reached unconsciously for their weapons.

"Answer me!" Legolas yelled.

"Wow, temper." He laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The Prince repeated.

"What's the point in telling you my name? Makes no difference, you don't know of it anyway." He shrugged, raising his hand. "Although, this might interest you."

It rained. It burned.

They screamed.

"How are you doing this?!" Jazz demanded, raising a servo and stopping the rain falling on them with processor over matter. "This isn't Cybertronian!"

"He's one of yours?!" Elrond asked.

"Lucian!" Shockwave yelled. "Why are you even here?!"

Jazz was strong, but Lucian was stronger. "I-I can't keep it up for much longer." The ninja whimpered.

"Why I am here is none of your business." Lucian shouted, standing next to Thranduil. He turned to the king. "Shall we?"

Thranduil smiled. "Let's shall."

"That's my thing!" Vampirella yelled. "OH MY GOD YOU CREEPS!" She suddenly realized why the humans felt as though they were being watched earlier. "You've been watching us!"

Hearing a noise, Legolas turned round and saw an army of elves behind them. In fact, he recognized two. They would not do something like this. He turned back. "What have you done?!"

Thranduil smiled. "It is their own fault for not following my command."

"Nothing a little blackmail couldn't cure." Lucian added.

"Just as I was about to mention they were outnumbered." Gwaine complained.

Elrond risked looking back, recognizing the same two elves. He saw their eyes were full of fright, their bodies tense.

"And if they still refused?" Vampirella asked.

The entire army screamed and fell to their knees in pain. "That happens." Lucian smiled.

Vampirella saw each elf was wearing a metal bracelet. "They're mine!" She yelled.

Elrond and Legolas sharply turned to Vampirella. "What?!"

"I-I was the Decepticon interrogator. The Nemesis one, anyway. I needed _something_!"

Lucian smiled and stepped forward. "So you know as well as I do what will happen if they attempt to move it."

"Wh-What will happen?" Legolas dared ask.

"Assuming they've been modified to suit organics, it will send electrical impulses which will seriously mess up their nerves." Vampirella reluctantly explained. "It slowly damages the nerves in your arm and works it's way up. Eventually you can't move an inch, but you're still alive."

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Elrond yelled.

"We got desperate and the Autobots were reluctant to give information!"

"_**The Autobots **_are still here!" Blaster yelled.

"We have to go now." Lucian spoke as if he was talking to a group of three-year-olds.

Thranduil turned to the _army. _"See to it that our guest are comfortable."

Reluctantly, they obeyed.

* * *

They once again found themselves in a cell. They were just grateful the cell was pretty big. Catching sight of the two elves he had seen earlier, Legolas put his hand through the cell bars. "El, Dan!"

The two rushed to the cell. "We can't be seen talking to you." Elladan whispered.

"We're sorry." Elrohir apologized.

Legolas shook his head. "Don't be."

Vampirella moved forward. "Can I see your bracelet thing? It's alright I won't do anything, I just want to see."

Elladan slowly and reluctantly held out an arm. Vampirella looked straight at the shaking elf. "By the way, I'm Vampirella."

"El-Elladan." He stuttered.

"I know we've only just met but do you trust me?"

The elf slowly nodded.

Vampirella gently brushed her fingers around the bracelet and felt the effects that she had left out of her explanation. Whether they try to remove it or not, there will be slight nerve damage in the arm anyway. Trying to remove it will just spread the electrical impulses further.


	5. Chapter 5

When Vampirella moved onto the bracelet itself, Elladan looked away tense. Elrohir, however, kept his eyes on the vampire, not really trusting him with his twin.

She tapped on the bracelet with each finger before sliding her palm across it. Much to their surprise, the bracelet opened.

"H-How did you do that?" Legolas asked. Elladan rubbed his pained wrist.

"I needed some way to open them." She then said under her breath. "I'm just glad it worked."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD WORK?!" Elrond yelled.

"They used my actual ones, they didn't just copy the design, but they were modified to fit organics. I was almost certain it would."

Blitzwing pulled Legolas to one side. "Why so protective all of a sudden?"

"Elladan and Elrohir are Elrond's sons." Legolas explained.

Hearing a noise so far away only the elves could have picked up on it, Elrohir flinched. "They're here!"

Shockwave turned to the free twin. "If I were you, I'd run!"

"Wh-What? I-I can't."

Elrohir shook his head. "No it's OK. Go!"

"But I-"

"RUN!"

Just as Elladan ran, Lucian came into view and glared at the younger twin. **(AN:/ Elladan is 4 minutes older than Elrohir.) **"Well, wasting time are we?"

Elrohir stepped away from the cells. "N-No I-I'm sorry I'll-"

"Weren't there two of you?" Thranduil asked.

Merlin smiled. "No, you were just seeing double."

The king glared at a laughing Vampirella. "What's so funny?!"

"You know Specsavers do hearing aids now?" She laughed. "Two for the price of...two."

Shockwave nodded. "Good deal."

"I will pretend for a moment I know what Specsavers is." Legolas said.

Vampirella nodded. "That'd be a big help."

Lucian sighed and told Thranduil, "It's an opticians place. I don't know why they do hearing aids."

"You do have opticians, right?" Soundwave asked. "Those little eye places who tell you you're long sighted and then give you some short sighted glasses." That happened to Vampirella once. They gave her the wrong lenses.

"Eye places?" A confused Thranduil asked.

"You know, eyes." Arthur joked, pointing at Elrond's eyes. "Those little things you see out of."

"Although at first everything seems upside down and your brain sort of flips it the right way." Vampirella stated. "See?! See what school is doing?!"

The Time Lord laughed. "How dare they teach you things?"

Skywarp screamed. "I forgot you were there!"

"Oh well isn't that nice."

Lucian turned to Thranduil. "Why are we here?"

Thranduil shrugged. "I don't know."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's."

* * *

Elladan stuck to the shadows as he ran. He couldn't risk getting caught. He managed to get out of the palace, but didn't know where to go from there.

He saw the trees. How he wished he could talk to them, like Legolas. He was desperate.

* * *

"I have an idea." Vampirella stated.

Perceptor rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

"We're going to die." Skywarp sang.

"You saw how easily we got rid of them just by talking about Specsavers. We need to make them regret ever capturing us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Elrond asked.

* * *

Elladan heard something. Or someone.

"Who's there?!" He asked, trying to be strong but his voice failing him.

* * *

"Follow my lead." Vampirella banged on the cell bars twice, then stamped on the ground. She repeated. The Cybertronians smiled and joined in. The Doctor also caught on and did what they did. The knights of Camelot, plus Merlin, shrugged and joined in too. Elrond and Legolas, and Frodo who was also there but they forgot about since he barely spoke to them, thought _why not? _Soon they were all doing it, whether they were banging on the bars or on the walls.

"Ready?" Vampirella asked.

The Cybertronians nodded. "Ready!" They all yelled.

"_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing**__  
_

_**In the streets, gonna be a big man some day**_

_**You got mud on your face**_

_**Big disgrace**_

_**Kicking your can all over the place**_

_**Singing**_

_**We will we will rock**_** you!**"

Lucian ran down. "Shut up!"

They did, looking down to avoid eye contact. Lucian walked away.

So they started up again.

"_**Buddy you're a young man hard man **_

_**Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day **_

_**You got blood on yo' face **_

_**You big disgrace **_

_**Wavin' your banner all over the place**_

_**Singing**_

_**We will we will rock**** you!**_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos if you recognize any of the song lyrics or quotes. Well, some of the quotes aren't exact but I needed to make them fit.**

* * *

"Show yourself!" Elladan shouted, a little too desperately.

No-one did. He thought it was all in his head.

"Great, now I'm crazy."

* * *

"He's not coming back." Shockwave sighed.

Vampirella smiled. "_**Everybody in love, come put your hands**** up.**_"

Both Lucian and Thranduil came running. "BE QUIET!"

The vampire giggled. "I knew that'd work."

The Poke-e-Gheists (a Cybertronian band; Vampirella, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Blurr and Perceptor) all went to stand in one corner. "_**It's oh so quiet. Ssh. Ssh. It's oh so still. Ssh. Ssh. You're all alone. Ssh. Ssh. And so peaceful until...YOU FALL IN LOVE, ZING BOOM! THE SKY UP ABOVE! ZING BOOM! IS CAVING IN! WOW**_** B_AM!_**"

"One more and I swear-" Lucian was interrupted before he finished his threat.

"_**One more day before the**** storm.**_"

"You so much as say one more word and you are as good as dead!"

They paused, making Lucian think he had won. Just when he turned to leave with the king, they sang "**_More than words is all you have to do to make it real._**"

Lucian screamed in frustration. "Are you ever going to give this up?!"

"_**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!**_"

"Hm, it's clear you don't care about your own safety. What about the safety of others?"

They were stuck. They didn't know what song would go with that, so they just stayed quiet.

"_**What about rain?**_" Shockwave sang.

"_**What about all the things that you said we were to gain?**_" The Poke-e-Gheists added.

"You so much as say one more thing-"

"_**You've got that one thing.**_"

Lucian pulled out his gun and aimed it at Legolas, who froze to the spot. "One more, he dies. I'm serious." When no-one sang anything, he smiled and walked away.

"_**One more day all on my own.**_" Vampirella sang quickly and quietly.

Frodo looked up at Legolas. "Are you OK?"

Legolas forgot he was still with them. He shakily nodded. "I'm fine."

"It's alright, that weapon's designed to attack a Cybertronian's internal circuits. All it does on organics is make them feel all tingly." Vampirella reassured them. "It was an empty threat."

"Well it was better than yours!" Jazz laughed, before giving an example. "Don't do that or I'll do something and I don't know what yet but you won't like it."

"Think they regret it yet?" First Aid asked.

Vampirella shrugged. "I think they're beginning to."

* * *

Later, Lucian and Thranduil heard Vampirella shout. "THEY MAY TAKE OUR LIVES BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!"

They saw Lucian enter on his own this time, with a fake smile. "What can I do for you?"

"OK I was toast, teacakes, buns, baps, baguettes and bagels, croissants, crumpets, pancakes, potato cakes, hot-cross buns and a flapjack." Was Vampirella's reply.

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Only you."

"Can make this world seem right." Vampirella laughed, before whispering, "Granted that's a song, but oh well."

"Stop doing that!"

Vampirella shook her head. "I do what I want."

Lucian sighed. "You're insane."

"I'm not insane, my mother had me tested...Bazinga."

"The threat still stands." Lucian said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry and I know I will regret this but _**I'm still standing better than I ever did.**_"


	7. Chapter 7

"Elladan." Elladan turned to where the voice came from and was about to reach for a weapon when he realized he didn't have one. "Relax, it's me." The elf stepped into the light.

"Glorfindel!" The twin yelled, smiling.

"What happened here?" The Balrog slayer asked.

"I-I don't...th-there was...it's all so confusing..."

Glorfindel approached the shaking and confused twin. "It's OK."

* * *

Vampirella looked around the cell. "Didn't we have the captain of the Black Pearl here?"

The others looked around also. Jack Sparrow wasn't there.

* * *

Jack Sparrow snuck into the palace. He couldn't care less about the captives, but they seemed to know what was going on. They'd be able to get back the Black Pearl.

"Stay where you are!" He heard. The voice, however, wasn't strong. It was almost...desperate.

"Ah, what can I do for ye?"

"Y-You were with them...h-how did you escape?"

"I often go unnoticed, it's one of my many skills." Jack smiled. "Who are you?"

The dark haired elf stepped forwards. "I-I'm Erestor."

* * *

Glorfindel hadn't been around when this happened. This was the first he saw of the evil in Mirkwood. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Tell me everything, from the beginning."

"I-I don't know much."

"Just do the best you can."

"OK..We only came here to visit Legolas but he wasn't even here." By _we, _he assumed Elladan meant he and his twin. "We were greeted by someone we'd never seen before. His hair's dark so we knew he wasn't from around here. But King Thranduil knew him so we didn't think anything of it. Th-Then he caught us alone one night..."

_Elladan and Elrohir turned in for the night. _

_"I can't believe Legolas isn't even here." Elrohir complained._

_"And no-one even noticed he was gone." Elladan stated. "He's the Prince, they should noticed."_

_"Have you noticed they all seemed..." Elrohir paused, trying to think of the right word._

_"Colder?" Elladan suggested. His twin nodded. "Yes, I noticed that too."_

_They heard their door slam. It was the newbie. "Hello." He smiled._

_The twins backed away, before realizing there wasn't much space for them to back away to. Elladan took a deep breath. "What do you want?!" _

_The newbie, Lucian, took the two metal bracelets from behind his back. _

"Th-The rest happened so fast." Elladan continued.

"Rest assured, mellon nin, we will rescue your twin."

"I-I saw L-Legolas too...a-and Ada." Elladan stuttered. "They returned but were captured."

* * *

"Legolas is the prince of this place." Erestor explained. "Lord Elrond is of Imladris...and I do not know any of the others you spoke of."

"I barely know them. I just want my ship back." Jack stated.

* * *

"It seems your twin has escaped." Thranduil stated. Elrohir shook with fright as Lucian pushed him to his knees. "Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know!" Elrohir shouted. Technically, it was true. He could be anywhere on Middle-Earth right now.

The king shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Lucian pulled Elrohir's head back with his hair. He gave a cry of discomfort. Lucian pulled out a knife and held it against the twin's throat. "If I were you, I'd talk."

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Elrohir yelled desperately. He felt the cold of the knife press against him. "Wait! One of the...captives..." As soon as he spoke, he wished he hadn't.

Lucian kept his knife still as Thranduil knelt down in front of the terrified twin so he could look him menacingly in the eye. "What did one of the captives do?"

"Removed the..erm...th-the..." He didn't know what to call it. "

"The Macelet?" Lucian asked. "Erm, that's what Vampirella called it. It's cross between metal and bracelet. Macelet. It also reminds people of malice. I'm sorry I'm rambling. That's an unhealthy Cybertronian habit...carry on."

"Which captive?" Thranduil asked.

"Th-The weird one."

"V?" Lucian asked. "Vampirella, we call her V. _**They**_call her V. Actually it started when her friends at school couldn't pronounce her name so they just called her V instead. I think it was Taryn who started that actually. I'm sorry I'm doing it again."

* * *

"How did you and Shockwave escape the cells on Cybertron?" Taryn asked.

"I genuinely can't remember." Vampirella replied.

Shockwave gasped. "By shape shifting into something tiny!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the dodgy layout but I did this offline as my laptop is shit.**

* * *

"Loki once turned into a bee or something to escape Asgard." Vampirella stated. "I mean, how many bees do you see flying around the Bifrost?"

"Make it dark." Legolas suggested. "You won't be seen."

"Yes, something unnoticeable." Arthur added.

* * *

"I'm going to talk to the prisoners." Said Thranduil. "If I return with no useful information...kill him."

Lucian smiled. "With pleasure."

"I can't help it if they don't tell you anything!" Elrohir yelled desperately.

"No, but maybe threatening you will persuade them to talk." Lucian whispered menacingly.

* * *

Legolas and Elrond froze when they heard footsteps.

"What's up?" Soundwave asked.

"Someone's coming." Legolas whispered.

They saw Thranduil step into the light. "A little bird tells me you freed someone from the, what you call, Macelets." The King never noticed the dark moth behind him. "Tell me how, and where he is now, or the younger twin died."

Shockwave looked around. "In case you hadn't noticed, the one who freed him isn't here."

"Where is she?!"

The Decepticon pointed behind the King. "She's behind you." He sang pantomime style.

Thranduil didn't have time to look behind him before he was knocked unconscious. "I've never been a moth before." Vampirella stated, smiling. She knelt down, ignoring the cracking of her tendons in her knees, and tried to find a key of some sort.

Finding a whole bunch of keys, she held them in the air and cried triumphantly. "I have zhe keys!"

"You knocked the king of Mirkwood unconscious." Jazz stated.

Vampirella nodded. "I know. I was there when I did it."

* * *

"What is taking him so long?!" Lucian complained, pushing Elrohir to the floor.

He winced, but other than that he stayed quiet.

"He's been gone for ages!"

"Something might have happened! You don't know!"

Lucian kicked the elf to the floor. "Like what?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well we are going to find out." Lucian pulled him up by his hair.

Elrohir winced.

* * *

"OK now we need to get out of here." Vampirella whispered.

Jazz gasped. "Wow, really?"

"What would we do without you?" Perceptor added.

"How are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Arthur asked.

"Need help with that?" They heard.

"Oh, there you are." Arthur muttered.

It was Jack Sparrow! Well, with another elf too. A rather shaken elf.

Elrond and Legolas walked slowly forward. "Erestor?" They both asked.

* * *

Glorfindel repeated everything he had just heard, just to get things straight. "Legolas and Elrond have been captured along with some others you don't know. Your twin is being held there also...anything else?"

Elladan paused. "I, erm...I think I saw Erestor at some point but...I can't be too sure."

"If this person freed you, then it is possible they could escape the cells but...getting past the other elves? That could be a problem."

"S-So what's the plan?"

"Why, we rescue them of course."

"W-We rescue them? Just the two of us. That sounds-"

"Impossible? I know, but what other choice do we have?"

Elladan sighed. "You are right...I-I just hope my brother is OK."

Glorfindel wanted to offer comfort to the young elf, but found he seriously was no good at it. "He will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

"What?! Where are they?!" Lucian exclaimed, while still grasping Elrohir's shaking arm tightly. He was sure that was going to leave a bruise.

Lucian looked down, feeling his foot kick something. "What the..." He saw the unconscious king of Mirkwood.

* * *

"We need a distraction." Gwaine suggested.

Vampirella smiled. "I have an idea." She walked almost silently to their only exit which was, of course, being guarded. She hid behind a monument and...

"_Imtheochaidh soir is siar _

_A dtainig ariamh _

_An ghealach is an ghrian _

_Fol lol the doh fol the day _

_Fol the day fol the day"_

The other member of the Poke-e-Gheists laughed. The guards heard the singing and left to find where it was coming from. To help her out a little, Jazz used processor over matter to move the sound waves so the guards went in the wrong direction.

"Theme from Harry's Game. When we first heard it, V said it sounded elvish." Skywarp explained.

Vampirella smiled and bowed. "Good can we go now?"

"Not so fast!"

They all turned to see Lucian, his knife pressing against someone's throat...

...Elrohir's throat.

* * *

"Ssh, wait." Glorfindel stopped Elladan. The slayer pointed to the palace doors, where anyone else would have just seen figures but, being elves, they saw exactly what was going on.

Elladan gasped. "Ro."

"He'll be OK, El." Glorfindel couldn't think of anything else to do to comfort the twin other than, awkwardly, putting an arm around him.

* * *

They all had their weapons ready, except from Jack who was just leaning on the doorway.

"You could help." Arthur muttered, never taking his eyes off Lucian...or more accurately, Lucian's knife.

The pirate shrugged. "I could but I don't want to."

"How did you free that twelf?!" Lucian demanded.

"Twelf?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh it's what we call twin elves." Vampirella explained.

Legolas turned to the vampire. "Why did you need a name for twin elves?"

The Cybertronians froze, including Lucian. "Didn't they tell you?" He asked, never releasing his grip.

"Told them what?" Shockwave asked, trying to sound confused but failing badly.

"Then forget I just said that." Lucian pulled the knife away a little, but not enough to let Elrohir escape.

"SAID WHAT?" Legolas yelled.

Vampirella sighed. "It's how I know elvish, and it's how I recognized the Shire. I can tell you that Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor grew up with elves. I can also tell you he's pretty nice."

"There's a book by an organic called Tolkein." Lucian explained. "Lord of the Rings."

Vampirella smiled. "He went to Oxford. I'm going to Oxford."

Lucian sighed. "Frag it!" He removed his knife and pushed Elrohir away from him, before turning back round and raising his knife. "I'm not doing this any more!" He yelled

~_You shall and you will~_

"What was that?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know what they are!" Lucian yelled, backing away slightly. "They were just...there!"

~_And we always will be~ _

The voice sounded like many people whispering at different pitches all at once.

Lucian ducked as a small yet expensive looking vase flew towards him, smashing as it hit the wall.

* * *

"What's happening now?" Elladan asked, knowing Glorfindel won't actually have an answer.

"I...don't know...let's go."

They ran to the palace.

* * *

Turning to the door, they saw shadows. The others didn't think anything of it, but Lucian backed away. "Don't touch those!"

"Why?" Soundwave asked.

"They're not...are they?" Vampirella turned to the Doctor.

"What do they do?" The Doctor asked Lucian.

"Th-They seem to...sort of...incinerate their skin?"

Shockwave nodded. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I think you may be right."

"What?! Tell us." Blitzwing yelled.

"Vashta Nerada."

* * *

Elladan and Glorfindel approached until they saw the shadows. "THE SHADOWS!"

Elrohir looked up at the yell. "El!"

"Ro!" The older twin yelled.

"Stay there." Elrond ordered.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, we'll come to you."

"Is there another near exit?" Vampirella asked.

Lucian pointed down the left corridor. "That way."

* * *

"What were those things?" First Aid asked. "I mean when did you first...see them?"

They were running through the corridors trying to get to the nearest exit without being caught.

"A ground bridge opened up so I went to have a look and ended up here. Then they were just sort of...there." Lucian explained. "When you actually look, they're like..." He stopped. "...you know cartoons where the character's invisible but they want you to know where the character is so the space is a little...distorted?" He pointed. "The exit's there."

"Ro! Glorfindel!" Elrohir yelled running to his twin and friend.

"What happened in there?!" Elladan asked.

"Erm, I...don't really know."

Vampirella paused. "Anyone else here music?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Places like Rivendell and Mirkwood seem like the types of places where people play instruments like a violin, so let's just assume they do. I could have constructed that sentence better, but you've just seen me include a word like _constructed _so that should make up for it. **

* * *

The elves paused and listened. "I didn't notice." Legolas stated.

"No, we were busy getting away from the...things." Lucian yelled.

"The things?" Elladan repeated.

"It that the best you can come up with?" Elrohir.

Lucian sighed. "Alright then. We were busy getting away from the oofamajoffawotzits." He said, glancing over at Vampriella; the creator of that word.

She smiled. "That's better."

"It sounds like something Lindir would play." Glorfindel stated. "Is he here?"

Erestor gasped. "Lindir! I forgot about him!"

"Just to clear things up about this Lindir person." Soundwave began. "What gender is...this person?"

"Lindir is the shy musician person who looked like he was stalking Elrond in the film." Vampirella told him.

"There's a film now?!" Legolas yelled.

"Yeah and Arwen stole Glorfindel's awesome part." Vampirella complained. "And the wrong Hobbit threw the stone thing."

The music came to a sudden stop. "DARO! SAES!" They heard desperate cried.

"Was that..." First Aid began.

Erestor confirmed their worries. "Lindir."

"Elves are stealthy, right?" Vampirella asked. "Being scarily light, I just assume..."

Legolas nodded. "I suppose you could say that...why?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Legolas whispered.

Glorfindel stopped them. "The cries came from here."

"Can you hear anyone in their?" Vampirella whispered.

The elves listened, but they didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. They shook their heads.

Jazz slowly pushed the door open.

"LINDIR!" The elves yelled.

* * *

"So how did you do the rain thing?" Shockwave asked.

"Some scientific thing I found on Cybertron." Lucian explained. "I don't know how it works. It just seemed to control the weather."

"What does it look like?" Perceptor asked.

Lucian paused, trying to come up with the best way to describe it. "It looked like half an ipad."

* * *

"Is he..." Legolas feared the worst.

Elrond shook his head. "He's breathing."

"S-So what happened?" Elrohir asked.

Before the healer could explain, Vampirella said, "He was just knocked unconscious, right?"

Elrond nodded. "Right."

"Do these people do trephining?" Vampirella asked. "Coz I want to see that done."

"I don't think they're stupid enough to think that a hole in the head will release evil spirits." Jazz replied.

"Yes but technically-"

"I don't care if it released pressure on the brain or not." Jazz interrupted his cousin. "It's a stupid idea."

They put their historical argument on hold when they heard a pained gasp.

"Lindir, are you OK?" Erestor asked.

Lindir nodded. "Mhm...what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Legolas said.

"W-Who are they?" The scarily thin, shaking elf asked.

"Oh, I'm Jazz and that's someone else."

"I'm Vampirella!"

"Yes, that." Jazz smiled.

* * *

Later...

"We're running again!" Vampirella yelled.

"I can see that!" Soundwave also yelled.

"How do we know we're running from the...Oofa thing?" Arthur asked. "We can't even see it?"

"I'll give you a clue!" Legolas yelled. "We're still alive!"

They glided down the hill, before running down the footpath. "BRIDGE!" Blurr yelled when he saw the green light.

"We'll end up in a random place again and we'll gain even more people!" Vampirella stated. "And we seriously need a name!"

* * *

**And that's the end of that...but not for long. I don't know what I'll call the follow up, any ideas?  
And don't comment saying it's a little rushed. It's supposed to be!  
**

**Till next time...**


End file.
